


speechless

by revior



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Slash, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Jake has Sunghoon entirely figured out. Or at least so it seems.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	speechless

A light chuckle escaped Sunghoon's mouth. "I hate you."

"No you don't," scoffed Jake. "You could never hate me. You know that."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a few moments before Sunghoon broke out laughing. "I need you to stop being able to read me so easily. It's starting to get a little scary, to be completely honest with you."

That made Jake laugh. A genuine laugh that he hadn't had in quite a while but he absolutely loved that Sunghoon could make him laugh like that.

"What is it?" asked Sunghoon, confused as to why Jake was laughing so hard.

Jake stopped laughing and turned to Sunghoon. "At first what you said made me laugh. But now I'm afraid that I'm laughing because I just love laughing. And I missed it."

"I still don't understand why you're laughing."

Jake stopped abruptly as if he realized something. "I think I found something out."

"What is it?"

"You know how you said that I could basically read your mind?"

"Yes," answered Sunghoon, even more confused as to where the entire thing was going.

Jake cleared his mouth. "I just wanted to ask something else."

"Yes," said Sunghoon again, still not sure where the entire thing was going.

Jake chuckled nervously. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

Sunghoon blushed but just shook his head. "Oh, I'm not sure you want to know."

"I really do, though. That's why I asked."

"Uh," started Sunghoon, "it's... It's because I thought it was strange that you could tell I didn't hate you."

"I don't think it was because of that. I really want you to tell me the truth. I won't get mad at you, I promise."

Jake just waited there in silence, waiting for his friend to say something, to say anything.

"Promise you won't get mad?" asked Sunghoon, already signaling where things were going.

Jake laughed. "I promise."

"Well, I think I like you. And I just sometimes get the vibe that you like me too."

"Oh," was all Jake could say.

Sunghoon immediately blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I know this is going to make things awkward, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I like you too."

"Oh." This time around, it was Sunghoon that was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> this really is my first work in this fandom, so please be nice. kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
